Dark Moon Rises No More for Us
by Dreamergrl23456987
Summary: A look at what might have been in a diffrent timeline where Voldermort has won. Warnings: Slash of RemusRon, Dark and a bit disturbing, and unbetaed. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I in anyway shape or form have no rights to claim to own anything of the book series Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and the publishing company she is working for. No sueing of my ass for this was done for fun and not profit.

**Warning: **This is slash of the Remus/Ron kind done for a challenge by a friend. It is also a bit dark and disturbing at times. Do not read if all you want is a happy story with straight pairings. If either offends you hit the back button now. Flames will just be laughed at for your incompetence and stupidity at reading this anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The steady drip from the unknown water source was all he had in the way of judging time in anything other then what phase the moon was in. The steady decay of the others shrouded in the inky blackness was another indicator, though not as accurate due to the lower temperatures within this place.

Those who thought that Azkaban had been hell on earth had never been placed into, at first a sensory deprivation cell and then into a hole three miles below the surface. Yes your mind was sucked of all hope and good feelings but the constant darkness and near starvation that many of his kind were forced to suffer through due to 'good Samaritans' trying to find a cure for the ugly curse they all carried.

Remus twitched his ears to catch the dying whimper as the last of the surviving children finally succumbed to the harsh conditions and hopelessness of the interment camp. The vague thought of whether anyone was in a good range to take advantage of this opportunity whispered at the edge of his mind. Such a barbaric and immoral concept had ceased to faze him as his ability to even make coherent speech while human had dripped away as that of the water he could not see.

He felt more then saw the sudden glare from the now open entrance. He would have cringed back in pain and shock but he barely had enough energy to close his eyes and flatten his ears to his skull at the seemingly loud thump of shoes hitting the floor of this personal hell. The onslaught of sensations to senses that had been deprived such stimulus made him think he was going insane.

The tightening of what felt like a noose around his neck sent the wolf part of his mind into frenzy. The human part of him may have given up long ago, but the wolf made even more feral due to the harsh conditions would fight claw and fang for each breath inhaled. Despite the feral wolf mind in control and the usual above par strength that characterized their kind; malnutrition, and countless types of test and tortures had made him no more of a threat, to the one dragging him down a cold white hall flanked by watch mirror every five feet, then that of a gumming infant.

Catching a glimpse in one such mirror as the wolf part curled up in exhaustion he couldn't help but see why they were labeled as dark creatures and monsters. Patches of fur missing to show scarred skin and muscle with pus and different kinds of creatures that feasted on this type of mutilation pockmarked his entire body. The blood and grime was caked and in some places grounded into him that it was futile to identify what color was truly underneath. The long fragile looking limbs of bone and skin with each rib still left in the chest all but jumped out at the person unfortunate enough to witness such a thing still being able to breath.

He was taken into a room where was then assaulted by harsh pellets of boiling water and even harsher hands. He would of howled or whine as those hands in single minded tandem scrubbed and washed the unpleasant second layer of his pelt regardless of what was agitated or broken. Finally as even the pink tinge of blood from agitated wounds had ceased to leak off of his frame was he then dragged to yet another room.

There potion after potion, spell after spell was placed and forced upon or within him. His stomach so used to being empty had rebelled several times. Each time the resulting congealment of fluids was spelled away and the process of being gorged on potions began. When his stomach had accepted the overcrowding within itself and the last spell was exhausted upon him was he dragged to the place that could either be his death or another place for a new sin to condemn him back to where he had been.

As the loud murmur of a large crowd drew nearer and the many spells and potions started taking affect the more the wolf took over and Remus was shunted to a position of an unattached watcher to the events about to unfold.

He nearly wrestled control when he saw the pale skin and bright ebony hair kneeling to the side and behind the massive throne. Blank yet shattered eyes of a deep forest green stared blankly ahead. Unmoving except for the barely there rise and fall of the frail chest. A doll was all that was left of his friend's only son. A doll created from the supposed Savior of the Wizarding World for the entertainment of the Dark Lord who now ruled all.

He could do nothing for that child now.

The wolf though was not interested in the motionless doll that sat at its master's feet, but in the scent of one who it had claimed as its own.

Despite the harsh treatment his family had undergone for being muggle lovers. His Ron was still able to keep his head high and gaze filled with defiant hate. The crowd hoped to get as much enjoyment out of the pain that would ensue both physically and emotionally from this pairing.

A werewolf banned from society and treated at the best a test subject and the worst a diseased piece of filth that was able to move, and the one who had been the werewolf's lover. They were in for a disappointment if they believed that the human mind was not present during the full moon. The wolf knew that the person in front of him was mate but something had been done to force the fight or flight reflex to appear in full force. In the case of the alpha that was the wolf it was a fight or die reflex, and dieing was not something that any feral animal at that mind set would allow without a fight.

The battle was long and both combatants were relying more on their own strength and stamina and less on the potions and spells that had been coursing in and around them for this entertainment. The finale was not what the crowd was expecting or wanting as the red head managed to shake the Imperious curse long enough for the now in control Remus to sink in at the juncture of neck and shoulder for his end of their promise.

_"If it meant you would never see daylight again, would you really want to be forever cursed to a life like mine?" _

"I…"

Strange how he never could remember what the response was to neither his question nor certain events from then and now. He hoped the answer had been yes for the wolf had fully claimed what it believed belonged to it and it alone.

The phrase welcome to my personal hell kept repeating itself over and over as the final inch of the wound scarred over and the eyes took on a more amber like glow.

If it meant would never see daylight again…funny how such a wistful statement could become such a nightmarish truth.

And the Doll blankly watched as the two lovers were cast back into the dark of a different kind than it's own.


End file.
